1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimension forming support material, a three-dimension forming composition set, a three-dimension forming apparatus, and a method of preparing a three-dimensional shaped product.
2. Related Art
A three-dimension forming apparatus, also called a 3D printer, is known as an apparatus for producing a three-dimensional shaped product (for example, parts of industrial products, toys such as dolls, and the like), in which the three-dimensional shaped product is produced by repeating the following processes of: disposing a forming material (model material) using an ink jet method according to three-dimensional cross-sectional shape data; and curing the forming material with ultraviolet (UV) or electron beam (EB).
In three-dimension forming apparatus, in order to form a freely-shaped three-dimensional structure, in the case of forming an overhang or ceiling, a support material for forming a support portion supporting the lower portion of the forming material is required.
When the discharge head of the apparatus has a single nozzle (discharge portion discharging only one composition), as the support material, the same material as the forming material is used. In this case, a method in which the support portion is prepared by a forming material having a lowered density, this is, which is different from the forming material for forming a shaped product and is finally removed is used.
When the discharge head of the apparatus has a multi-nozzle (discharge portion discharging two compositions), as the support material, a dedicated material, from which the support portion is easily separated, is used.